


Turn You

by OfEndlessWonder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i have no excuse for this it just sorta happened, sub!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfEndlessWonder/pseuds/OfEndlessWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara have a little fun in the CatCo building after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn You

“Why,” Cat grinds out through clenched teeth, “are all of my employees absolutely _useless_?” It’s not the first time she’s said it that evening, and Kara doesn’t think that it’ll be the last, either.

Some last-minute changes to their next issue, due by the next morning, has meant that they’ve been in Cat’s office working for hours, long after the rest of the CatCo workforce had gone home. Kara had disappeared briefly when there had been a small explosion and resulting fire at a factory down by the docks, but she’d flown straight back to CatCo afterwards to find Cat still slaving away.

Her heels had been kicked off long ago, and she’s got her legs curled up beneath her, and the display of bare flesh is more than a little distracting – more than once, Kara’s had to tear her gaze away and focus on the layouts in-front of her.

“Not all of them,” Kara eventually replies, looking up at Cat through the curtain of her hair – she hadn’t bothered to tie it back up again once she’d returned. “I hope.”

“Don’t go fishing for compliments,” Cat snarks back, not even deigning to look at Kara as she straightens the glasses that sit crooked on her nose. “You already know you’re the only person in this place I can stand to be around for more than five minutes.”

Kara grins at that, eyes returning to her work – she’s quickly distracted a few moments later when Cat lets out a frustrated groan, grabbing her phone from beside her and setting up a voice memo.

“Remind me to fire Steven in the morning,” she says, pressing it close to her mouth. “Because he’s a fucking idiot.” Kara’s lips twitch – Cat has at least ten of those saved on there, but she’s pretty sure the threats are (mostly) harmless. If they’re not, Cat’s going to have to do a hell of a lot of re-hiring over the next few weeks.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Kara suggests, because she can both see _and_ feel the tension in Cat’s body despite the few metres of distance that are between them.

“I don’t have _time_ to take a break, Kiera,” Cat snaps, eyes never lifting from her laptop screen. It casts shadows across her face that Kara longs to sketch, and she tries to commit the sight to memory so that she can draw it later.

She doesn’t even blink at Cat’s mispronunciation of her name, though it’s a tell-tale sign that she’s quickly losing patience (they both know perfectly well that Cat knows her name, considering how often Kara’s heard it moaned into her ear).

“You’re not going to be very productive if you’re frustrated,” Kara points out, setting the papers she’s holding down and reaching out to drag one finger up the length of Cat’s leg, stopping just shy of the hem of her skirt. “You need to relax.”

“What’s the very first thing I told you when we got together?” Cat lifts her head to look at her, brow raised, and Kara huffs out a quiet sigh.

“No funny business in the office.”

“And where are we right now?”

“Your office.”

“Precisely.” Cat looks away, and Kara snatches her hand back before Cat does it for her. “No matter how many times I’ve thought about bending you over my desk,” she continues, voice a low mutter, almost like she’s talking to herself, “if it ever actually happens I don’t think I’ll be able to refrain from doing it over and over again no matter how many people are in the building.”

Kara swallows, hard, at the image that Cat’s words conjure up in her head, and she knows for a fact that the next time they’re in a meeting, Cat’s legs propped up on the edge of her desk, she’s going to be wondering if Cat is really thinking about fucking her on it.

God.

“Remind me,” Cat had picked up her phone again, whilst Kara had been so thoroughly distracted, “to build actual walls around my office next time, so that I can fuck Kara without anyone watching.”

“Is that… is recording that on there really such a good idea?” Kara asks, because no-one but Alex and Hank knew about the two of them (and that wasn’t by her own wishes – Alex had walked in when Cat had been kneeling between Kara’s thighs, and told Hank ‘for her own safety’; neither are conversations Kara wants to have again, _ever_ ).

“Oh, I’ll delete it later,” Cat dismisses her with a wave of her hand. “I just wanted to see the look on your face.” There’s a smirk tugging at the edges of her lips – Kara swears Cat gets off on embarrassing her. “Though maybe I won’t, because it’s an important point.” She bites her lip, gaze running across Kara’s body, lingering at where her shirt, with three buttons undone, gapes open at her chest.

“You’d remodel the entire floor just so you could have sex with me in the middle of the day?”

“Of course I would, Kara,” she says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Have you looked in a mirror lately? Do you have any idea how much self-restraint I have to put in place every single day when you brush past me in those dresses that show of your legs or your arms or God, both? Do you know just how _distracting_ you are?”

There’s a heat in her eyes that makes Kara’s stomach twist in the most pleasant of ways – she looks like she wants to devour her, and Kara would be more than willing to let her. She’s biting at her lip, the skin flashing white, her eyes dark and dangerous and Kara wants nothing more than to shove that laptop off of Cat’s lap and take its place, but she daren’t move without Cat’s okay.

“Get back to work,” she says then, like she hasn’t just reduced Kara’s into a puddle of desire, and her brain into mush. “I’d rather this didn’t take all night, because I have plans for you when I get home.” Kara shudders, because Cat has that note in her voice that promises many, many earth-shattering orgasms, and suddenly Kara is extremely invested in what she’s reading.

She even manages to keep her concentration in spite of Cat’s occasional acidic comments from beside her – which is no small feat. She’d learnt long ago that Cat talked to herself when she was working, and it often got a lot worse (and a lot more obscene) the longer she was at it (which correlated with her anger level).

“A fucking idiot isn’t a strong enough word to describe you, Steve, God, what the hell is wrong with you?”

 “Am I actually seeing this with my own two eyes? Do they really think I’m going to publish this in my magazine? Oh, you are so fired.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Jerry? Who thinks this is a good idea? Have you been talking to Steve? Jesus Christ.”

Kara finishes what she’s doing just in time to hear _that_ little comment and she bites her lip to hide her chuckle as she pushes herself to her feet, setting the layouts on the coffee table, ready to go for the morning, before stretching her arms above her head, exhausted.

It makes her shirt ride up, and when she drops her arms back to her waist and turns, it’s to see Cat watching her hungry eyes.

“Get on my desk,” she says each word deliberately, and Kara feels a shudder run through her at the command.

“B-but I thought you said - ”

“On. The. Desk.” Kara’s not going to attempt to bring up Cat’s rules again because Cat isn’t the only one who’s thought about doing inappropriate things in this room (Kara has been dreaming of it even since before they started sleeping together), and she practically falls over herself as she scrambles across the room.

“Like this?” She asks as she pushes a few papers aside delicately and perches on the very edge of it, legs crossed and her weight leaning back on her hands, spread out behind her.

“Mm, for now.” Cat’s gaze sweeps over her body, lingering on her legs before she tears her gaze away. “Stay there until I finish this.” Kara waits, tension thrumming through her entire body, unable to keep her eyes off of Cat’s profile in the moonlight that shines through the windows that surround them.

She’s beautiful, the soft glow illuminating the arch of her neck (Kara longs to run her tongue along the length of it), and the jut of her collarbones before her blouse obscures the rest of the smooth skin beneath.

She’s tucked her hair behind her ears to stop it falling in her face, and there’s a tiny frown of concentration between her eyebrows as she glares at her computer screen – Kara is so absorbed by her that she jumps when Cat slams the laptop closed, shoving it onto the couch beside her as she rises gracefully to her feet.

“Done?”

“Done,” she confirms, stalking towards Kara like a predator about to catch her prey. “Turn around.” Kara does as she’s asked without question, lifting her legs and spinning herself around, breath catching when Cat settles herself into the desk chair in-front of her. Hands close around her thighs and tug, until Kara’s ass is sitting right on the edge of the desk, one leg draped over either armrest of Cat’s chair. “Mm, much better.”

She stands then, settling a hand very deliberately on either side of Kara’s hips. Kara’s breath hitches as Cat leans forward, her heart beating loud in her ears as Cat hovers less than an inch away from her mouth, her breath hot on Kara’s lips. It’s only when Kara is practically trembling from the effort of not lurching forward that Cat acquiesces, kissing Kara open-mouthed and messy, tongue dipping into her mouth, and she only pulls away when they’re both breathless.

“Keep her hands where they are,” Cat murmurs as her lips press against the side of Kara’s jaw. “If you touch me, I stop.”

“O-okay.” She stutters as Cat’s teeth bite at the skin of her neck, the sharp sting sending her eyes rolling – as does the low, commanding tone of Cat’s voice. Kara loves it when she’s like this, when she takes complete charge – it always leads to the best orgasms, in her opinion.

Cat’s mouth is sinful as it attacks her neck, and when her tongue dips into the hollow of her collarbone her hands scramble against the wood of the desk behind her, curling around the edge as nimble fingers pluck open the buttons of her blouse.

Kara’s back arches against Cat’s mouth as her bra is tugged down and a nipple caught between blunt teeth. One of Cat’s hands is sliding up her thigh, and she breathes a strangled curse as two fingers swipe roughly across her centre through the thin cotton of her underwear.

“Mm,” Cat hums in approval as she feels the slickness between Kara’s thighs, moving away from her breasts to press her mouth against Kara’s ear, breath hot and wanting against her skin. “How long have you been thinking about this, Kara?” She’s still teasing her, fingers pressing against her clit for one blissful moment as her tongue flicks against the shell of her ear and Kara’s eyes slam closed, breathing turning laboured. “Where you thinking about it in the meeting earlier today? Wondering what it’d feel like if I shoved you against this desk and fucked you until you forgot how to breathe? Or was it the other way around – did you think about pressing _me_ against a wall and having me come against your mouth? Hmm?”

“I… oh, God, _Cat_ \- ” She can’t form a sentence, not when Cat’s still toying with her clit with just enough pressure to drive her crazy but not enough to provide her any kind of relief, not when Cat’s voice is hot and husky at her ear.

“Tell me,” Cat demands, circling Kara’s clit roughly and making her hips grind desperately against her hand. “I want to know what you’re thinking about the next time we’re in my office and I’m bored out of my mind listening to some idiot prattle on about something I don’t care about.”

“I…” Kara’s never been very good at this – Cat can tell her in explicit detail exactly what she wants to do to her, but Kara can barely even listen to it without flushing, but she knows the effect it has on Cat whenever she manages to pluck up the courage, takes a deep breath. “I think about… about getting on my knees for you when you’re in that chair.” Cat lets out a little whimper against the side of Kara’s neck, rewarding her with another tight circle of her fingers. “A-about hiding under your desk when you’re in a meeting and seeing if you could keep your composure even as you were coming on m-my… on my tongue.”

“ _Jesus_ , Kara,” Cat breathes, hot and needy, and Kara’s pretty sure her heartrate’s almost tripled and maybe she can get over her awkwardness if it gets her _this_ kind of reaction. Cat’s free hand curls around the side of her neck, tilting her chin up as she kisses her, deep and slow, and Kara feels it all the way down to her toes. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? Any idea how distracted I’m going to be in the board meeting tomorrow? Wishing that when I looked down I was seeing you between my thighs?”

Kara groans at the thought, because she isn’t lying – it’s a fantasy she’s had a dozen times over. She blinks her eyes open to find Cat watching her, eyes dark and pupils completely blown, and it sends a shiver down her spine.

“I think about it all the time,” she continues, a little breathlessly, feeling braver with Cat’s heated gaze settled on her skin, confidence growing as she watches Cat’s breathing get shallower and shallower with every word. “About the way you’d bite your lip to try and keep yourself quiet, about the way you’d try not to move even though you’d be desperate to arch your hips, whether you’d be able to keep your hands steady or if you’d have to grab hold of something to keep yourself grounded. I wonder whether - ”

The rest of her words are lost in another, desperate kiss, Cat’s hand fisting in her hair as the other tugs her underwear to the side, two fingers slipping inside of her without preamble. She hisses at the feeling, hips rocking hard against Cat’s hand.

Cat might have been teasing her before but she sure as hell isn’t now – her fingers press deep, curling in a way that has stars exploding behind her eyelids. She drops her head back as her hands grasp desperately at the edge of Cat’s desk, back arching as Cat dips her head to take a nipple between her teeth, biting down gently before her tongue takes away the sting.

She’s so, so close, can feel that pull in her stomach but it’s still not _enough_ – and then Cat’s thumb is circling her clit and she comes with a strangled cry, dimly aware of the sound of creaking wood as her hips jerk against Cat’s hand.

“Even better than I imagined it,” Cat murmurs against Kara’s chest as she’s still riding out the aftershocks, her weight resting back on her hands as she slumps backwards, breathing erratically. “Though I did have something else in mind…” She trails off, and Kara opens her eyes to find Cat settling back down into her chair, eyes sliding over Kara’s body and taking in her debauched state. “Skirt, off.”

Kara reaches for the zipper with trembling fingers, shuffling it over her hips and letting it drop to the floor, along with her underwear when Cat motions for them to go, too. She should feel self-conscious, spread out across Cat’s desk with the woman herself settled between her thighs, but there isn’t room for it amongst the spark of desire that reignites in her stomach at the hungry look in Cat’s eyes.

“Lie back,” Cat murmurs, running both hands from the inside of Kara’s knee and up her thighs, and Kara complies all too happily, falling back and stretching her arms over her head, careful not to knock any of Cat’s belongings off on either side of her. “You can touch me this time,” she continues, mouth following the trail of her hands, bottom lip dragging against her skin before she presses a hard kiss against the inside of Kara’s thigh, the muscle trembling beneath Cat’s mouth. “I don’t think my desk can take much more of your super strength.”

Kara opens her mouth to agree, but promptly snaps it shut again at the first touch of Cat’s tongue against her, hot and wet and _amazing_ , and she tangles her hands through blonde hair as Cat flicks against her clit, Kara’s hips arching into her mouth.

Cat’s hands are strong on her thighs, pressing her against the desk as she devours Kara like she’s her last meal, tongue exploring every inch of her sex, stroking and teasing until Kara can do little more than whimper against her, aching for release.

She thinks, as Cat’s fingers slip back into her – three, this time, and her back arches at the feeling, Cat’s name falling from her lips as a ragged gasp – and her tongue swirls around her clit, sending her flying over the edge for the second time, that she’s never going to be able to look at Cat sitting in this chair ever again without blushing but oh, god it’s worth it.

It’s so, so worth it.

And Cat isn’t finished with her yet – she tips Kara into a third orgasm after she’s barely recovered from the second, turning her into an incoherent mess, splayed across Cat’s desk, completely boneless.

When she eventually manages to open her eyes she lifts her head to find Cat leaning back, self-satisfied smirk on her face as she takes in the sight of Kara before her, wiping delicately at her mouth with the back of her hand.

“God, we should have done this a long time ago,” Cat says with a happy sigh, and Kara has to agree – even though she’s pretty sure their late-night productivity is going to begin to fall. “Are you okay?”

“I have never been more okay in my life.” Cat’s smirk widens, and Kara hauls herself upright, Cat’s eyes appreciating the view as she jumps from the desk and stretches in-front of her. “But there’s one thing that could make me even better…” She trails off, raising a suggestive eyebrow as she sinks to her knees in-front of where Cat sits, and she has the pleasure of watching her throat bob as she swallows, hears the hitch in her breathing that accompanies the spike in her heart rate as Cat spreads her legs in order to accommodate Kara between them.

Cat’s hands bury in her hair once again as she tugs her into a kiss, and Kara groans at the taste of herself on Cat’s tongue as her own hands busy themselves with carefully undoing the buttons of Cat’s blouse (she’d ripped one once, in her haste, and Cat’s punishment had been having the utter torture of watching Cat touch herself without being allowed to herself, and Kara hasn’t so much as creased an item of Cat’s clothing ever since).

She hums in approval at the front clasp of Cat’s bra, dipping her head to tease at a straining peak with her tongue, rewarded by the sound of Cat’s breathy moans of encouragement from above her. She can feel the liquid heat of Cat’s sex pressed against her stomach, wastes little time in dragging her mouth lower, until her hands are pushing Cat’s tight skirt up her thighs.

She nearly comes herself when she discovers that Cat isn’t wearing any underwear – when she glances up, hands urging one of Cat’s legs to rest over her shoulders, that smirk is back on her mouth again.

“How often do you not wear underwear to work?” She has to ask, because she has no idea if this is a regular occurrence even though she knows that, despite the answer, she’s still going to be wondering whether Cat’s bare beneath her skirts from now on.

“Mm, more often than you might think.” Her heel digs into Kara’s back, urging her to get on with it, and Kara watches the way the muscles in her arms tense as she wraps her hands around the armrests of her chair.

She takes a moment to press a kiss against the inside of Cat’s thigh as she breathes her in before she leans forward, groaning when she discovers how wet Cat is against her tongue. Her skirt doesn’t leave Kara much room to manoeuvre (or to breathe, but hey, superpowers came in handy, sometimes), but she manages as best as she can, taking Cat’s clit between her lips and sucking gently.

The reaction is the same as always – the breath stutters out of her in a rush that sounds suspiciously like Kara’s name, her nails biting into the leather of her chair. She uses the leverage of her heel against Kara’s shoulder to grind against Kara’s face and Kara groans at the feeling of it, sliding her hands beneath Cat’s ass, digging her fingers into the pliant flesh and encouraging her increasingly desperate movements.

Cat comes with a quiet cry, thighs pressing tightly against either side of Kara’s head, and Kara doesn’t stop the movement of her tongue until Cat’s hand finds her hair and tugs her away and into her arms, instead.

Cat kisses her before she has the chance to wipe her face and Kara whimpers as she dips her tongue into Kara’s mouth, licking at the back of her teeth before she leans away, letting her head rest against the back of the chair as she looks up at Kara with sleepy, satisfied eyes.

“Best idea I’ve ever had?” Kara asks cheekily, after they’ve both caught their breath.

“Not in terms of productivity,” Cat points out, guiding Kara off her lap gently and tugging her clothes back into place as Kara searches for her abandoned skirt and underwear. “But in terms of de-stressing after a long day? Yes.” Kara steals another kiss as she’s re-doing the zipper of her skirt, Cat leaning up on her tiptoes to meet her. “Mm, why don’t you use those superpowers of use to get us back to my apartment and we’ll see what other good ideas you can come up with?”

 

 


End file.
